


The boy-friend problem

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And he's jealous, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I had so much fun writing this honestly, Ollie is Cissie's dad, Ollie is a jealous dad, i think, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: Oliver is a jealous dad, he can't do nothing about it. If only Cissie and her "friend" didn't make things harder.
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones & Oliver Queen, Tim Drake/Cissie King-Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The boy-friend problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts), [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/gifts).



> So I don't know what overcame me. Honestly, I don't know. Got no idea. I just, re-read "Forge a Path for the Crossroads" by Maeve_of_Winter for the millionth time and here I am. Without their fics this wouldn't have seen the light. 
> 
> Btw I'm sold sorry. The multishipper in me is screaming in pain because this is yet a new ship I took in amongst all the Tim ship I have. So, sorry shipper me for making your life hell. At least I had fun with this!
> 
> Nieri :)
> 
> P.s. In my defence I have never read Green Arrow comics, I've only watched up until ep. 6 of season two of Arrow, so my knowledge is limited and skewed. Sorry in advance

1.

Oliver had never thought of himself as a family man, yet here he was introducing his newly discovered daughter to his sons, his grandaughter, his adopted daughter, his fiancée and his team. Well fuck, when did his life become  _ this _ ? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. What he did know was that he was infinitely happier to have his daughter with him now. Especially after he found out what Bonnie had done to her. Yes, Oliver was definitely glad that woman had lost custody of Cissie. 

And Cissie was adapting well at living with them, was adapting well to the family, she fitted in seamlessly, and both the boys, Sin and Lian had already taken to her as part of their pack. She was happy, and he was happy that she was happy, which was why, on that Saturday morning, he was surprised to see her with an angry look in her eyes. 

“Hey Cissie,” he had asked, “everything okay?”

Cissie had snorted, angrily stabbing her breakfast. “If for okay you mean that I would totally skewer that idiot like a kebab, then yes.” 

Oliver turned to Dinah, who had just entered and mouthed, “What’s she talking about?”

Dinah had shook her head. Oliver inwardly sighed. Then turned once more to his daughter, but before he could say anything Sin plopped down on the chair next to Cissie.

“Is he being an idiot again? What’d he do this time?” 

Oh, so Sin knew what was going on. Wait…  _ he _ ?

“ _ He? _ ” he managed to utter. 

Both Cissie and Sin nodded to then go back to their conversation, the first still brutally mauling her breakfast and the second eating like a starved wolf.

“The idiot forgot that yesterday we had to meet up, and I had to wait  _ hours _ before he realized he hadn’t even warned me!”

Oliver suddenly felt the strong desire to put an arrow- a few arro- okay,  _ a lot _ of arrows inside the little punk himself.

“Ohhh, did you rip him a new one already?” 

“ _ I’m sorry but who’s he? _ ” 

Both girls stopped eating to look at him, giving him a weird look before Cissie answered with a tone of finality, “A friend.”

And indeed it had ended, because Oliver didn’t have any chance of asking more about this ‘ _ friend _ ’ that day, nor the next one or the following. 

  
  


2.

Oliver had forgotten about the ‘friend incident’, by the time, a few months later, he received an invitation for a gala Bruce Wayne was hosting. He had grumbled at the invitation, because he didn’t like the man  _ a bit _ , but since they were negotiating for a future cooperation between their companies he had to be civil and show up.Though he didn’t want to go and suffer alone. 

Luckily for him Dinah agreed almost immediately, and then suggested that they “could bring the children too.”

Oliver had shrugged, he didn’t think they would want to come. First he asked Connor, but the boy told him that “No, can’t come. I’m busy studying.”. Then he asked Roy, but already knew that the boy would stay home with Lian. Eh, not a surprise there. Then he asked Sin, but Sin’s answer had been a door slammed right on his face and a “No thanks.”

Cissie was his last hope. Cissie said yes. Cissie was his favourite now. Forever and ever. 

The night of the gala he had heard Sin and Cissie whispering conspiratorially, and in between the giggles pre-departure, he had heard a few worrying words.  _ You’ll make his head sway your way, dressed like this _ . His head.  _ His _ .  _ Head _ . Whose. Who did he need to behead. Just tell him  _ who _ . Of course both girls refused, and it wasn’t like Oliver could force them to speak... Dinah probably could, though. The girls liked her, they had girl’s nights where they babysat Lian too, for God’s sake.

But unfortunately tonight was not the night for that kind of questioning, and they were going to run late if they didn’t hurry. And then, at the party, the unthinkable happened. Cissie  _ ditched _ them the moment they arrived. 

“Where did she go?” he anything but hissed at Dinah. 

“She’s having fun, love, let her.” 

“But she’s never been at a gala, she needs help!” 

Dinah had put a hand on his arm and had squeezed. Hard. “Ollie,” she had told him, “Cissie is not a little child, she’s young, but she knows what she’s doing. Let her have her fun.”

Oliver had deflated, but he nodded, “You’re right. She’s capable of staying out of troubles. I’ll... I’ll leave her alone.  _ For the moment _ .”

Dinah nodded, and they let themselves be whisked away by the other guests, though Oliver was scanning the crowd searching for his daughter. 

Throughout the evening, even when he was actually busy talking business with possible buyers, Oliver kept seeing flashes of Cissie, her blonde hair and the red dress she was wearing. More than once he saw her talking with a boy, and  _ wasn’t that funny _ because of that throwaway comment Sin had made earlier? More than once Dinah had to put a hand on his arm to prevent him from going and stop...  _ whatever  _ they were doing. 

At one point, almost at the end of the event, he even saw her  _ dancing _ with the same  _ boy _ as earlier. And he was sure it was the same boy because of the black hair and the fact that the tux he’s wearing was the exact same. His hands itched to hold a bow and pull a string, because  _ how dared that little fucker lay a hand on his baby girl? _

If it hadn’t been for Dinah the evening would’ve ended with a scandal and a broken nose. 

  
  


3.

Among the things Oliver Queen did not expect, one Timothy Drake ringing his doorbell at nine in the morning was definitely high in the ranking. Yet here the kid was. Nervously playing with the hem of his sweater and with a camera hanging on his chest. Oliver stared at him wordlessly. What was the Drake brat doing at his door?

“Oh, uhm... Good morning Mr. Queen, I’m here to pick up Cissie.”

So he was here for  _ that _ , the little punk. Like  _ hell _ would Oliver let him run around with his daughter. 

Without stopping staring at him in the eyes, Oliver put on a very fake, very intimidating smile and nodded. 

“But of course Mr. Drake!” He saw the boy flinch when he said his name, like he didn’t expect Oliver to recognize him.  _ Interesting _ . “Just wait a second, while I go inform her you’re here.” 

And Oliver did go tell Cissie, because she would hate him if he didn’t tell her the Drake brat was downstairs waiting for her. Lucky him, though, because Cissie was running late. Oliver grinned.  _ Time for a nice little chat with the boy _ . 

Drake was still waiting by the door, like he’d told him, _ and what a good boy was he _ , right? Oliver wordlessly invited him inside and then made a show of closing the door.  _ Hard _ . After all half the success of an interrogation is because of teatrics.

“So, Timothy, right?” Oliver smiled pleasantly, “How do you know Cissie, if I may ask?” 

“We met through mutual friends, Mr. Queen.”

_ Mutual friends? _ He knew her friends, nice girls, pretty active, and one of them quite dramatic, but all in all pretty nice. He liked them. And so he couldn’t believe this ‘mutual friends’  _ excuse _ .

“Mutual friends? What kind of mutual friends?” 

Timothy nodded, and turned to look at the staircase. “Young Justice, sir. They’ve saved me a couple of times and they’re fun. We kept in contact, that’s how I met Cissie. They’re her friends too.”

Well,  _ fuck _ .

“ _ Young Justice? _ The superhero  _ children? _ ” 

Oliver saw a sparkle of emotion flash in the boy’s eyes, and if he hadn’t known better he would’ve thought it was  _ indignation _ .

“With all due respect, Mr. Queen, they’re teenagers, not children, and from what  _ I _ ’ve seen they’re quite capable.”

Oh, so the kid  _ did _ have some spunk, after all. Oliver grinned wolfishly, as he turned to tower over the, frankly astonishingly, short boy.

“ _ Capable _ , you say, eh?” Oliver looked down at Tim, staring coldly, “Recent events, if you are not aware, have demonstrated that they can’t ev-”

“Dad what are you doing?” Both he and the boy turned to the stairwell to see Cissie walking down, eyes trained on the two of them. “Are you threatening Tim?” 

At that her eyes narrowed, and Oliver quickly put some distance between himself and the Drake brat, then smiled softly at her. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I didn’t even arrive at that part of our conversation!”

Only after Cissie and her  _ friend _ were finally out of the house, Oliver let himself open his mout in a silent ‘Fuck!’. His daughter had a mean swing, and he really should’ve learned years ago that sometimes silence is better.

  
  





Cissie was turning fifteen, and she’d asked if she could have a party and invite all her friends. Of course Oliver said yes. No, he was not wrapped around her little finger, he was  _ not _ . 

The party was going to be held in their home because it was large “and we have a pool Dad! My friends will love it!”. And Cissie had made puppy eyes,  _ damn _ she was good at that - thanks to her rising career as an actress, maybe? - and had gotten Dinah to agree as well and now the girls  _ plus _ the boys  _ plus _ Lian were going crazy with party planning and decorating. And Dinah was  _ helping _ them.

Oliver was quickly regretting half his life choices.

But in the end the preparations weren’t the worst, and it hadn’t even been the party in general, as far as he was concerned. No.  _ He wished it had been the party _ .  _ No _ , the worst had been during the party.  _ And after _ .

At first it had been going smoothly: in the afternoon people had started to arrive, Cissie’s friends from school, Cissie’s friends from archer practice and incognito  _ Young Justice _ . With the Drake brat in tow. Oliver could take it. They were all friends, and Cissie’s friends were welcome. Cissie was hugging Drake. Oliver could not take it. 

In a few large strides he was there, next to them, pleasant smile in place and an aura of general  _ threat and danger _ . 

“Good afternoon, guys. Are you all having fun?” 

To his utmost pleasure Cissie and the boy jumped two feet apart when they heard his voice.  _ Good _ . He was definitely going to keep an eye on them. 

“Hey dad!” Cissie was glaring at him. Her friends were glaring at him.  _ Dinah and Sin _ were glaring at him too, from their place to the side of the room. 

“Yes, we are. Thank you, Mr. Queen.” The other blonde girl answered, as cold as a stone. Cassie Sandsmark, Diana’s protégé. 

Oliver nodded, eyes still on Timothy’s dark haired head. “My pleasure. I’d do anything for my little girl.” If this were a text message he’d have sent the equivalent of a smiley emoji followed by evil cackling. 

Before he could anything else, or say anything else, for that matter, Sin and Dinah slipped in on them and grabbed each one of his arms and literally dragged him away from the bunch of teenagers. 

“ _ What are you doing, Oliver? _ ”

“Ensuring that little punk doesn’t do anything to our little Cissie, that’s what I’m doing.” Oliver should’ve recognized the danger in their voices immediately. No surprise he hadn’t. Oliver had been proved to be an idiot when it came to Cissie, time and time again.

Dinah and Sin had left him with a warning, after that, and a threat. 

“ _ Don’t you dare ruin Cissie’s party! _ ”

Of course Oliver had promised, and of course he had found a way around it: if he followed the teenagers around to be there in case they messed up was meant to let the party move forward smoothly, wasn’t it? And Oliver, well... Oliver had been able to control himself from running to Cissie and just drag the Drake boy out of his house on the spot. They were constantly together, never too far from each other. He had even heard her classmates whisper things like “You two are adorable together, are you sure you aren’t dating?” and “He’s totally smitten!” and on top of that also “Has he ever, like,  _ kissed _ you?” and no.  _ Not on his watch _ .  _ Never on his watch _ . The little punk could merrily forget about it, because like hell would he ever let him lay a hand on his baby girl.  _ In your dreams, you little bastard _ .

Except Oliver had been too busy planning ahead that he hadn’t even seen the boy leaning in and kiss Cissie on the cheek, both of them as red as tomatoes and grinning like lovesick puppies. 

When Oliver noticed, he fainted.

  
  


5.

Well, what a surprise was that. The Drake boy was,  _ once again _ , within his family’s personal space. Uninvited.  _ Random coincidence my ass, you little fucker. _

All Oliver had wanted was to spend the holidays relaxing on the beach with his family and  _ definitely not _ guarding his daughter’s virtue from a spoiled little brat. 

And  _ then _ , to rub salt into the wound, fucking Bruce Wayne & Son appeared. He must have done something really bad in a past life, like causing the extermination of all the puppies of North America or set fire to the Amazonian Forest, since fucking karma was kicking him in the ass that bad.

But on the other hand Cissie seemed happy to see her ‘friend’ and he couldn't deny her that. He really couldn’t. Oliver seethed watching them walking away down the shore, hand in hand, chuckling like they were alone. Friend, eh? _Friend my ass! As if the party hadn’t shown his true colours._ _Kissing his daughter like it was nothing_. The kid was _dead_.

Quickly he moved to follow them, but was stopped by Bruce Wayne’s stretched hand.

“Oliver! It’s been so long, right? How is the business going?” 

“Bruce! It’s really been too long! And the business is going well, thing you _ should _ know if you didn’t spend so much time gallivanting around the world.”

Oliver’s smile was so fake a doll’s would be more realistic. He also noticed, out of the corner of his eye, how Lian literally jumped into Bruce’s ward’s, Richard, arms and how Roy greeted him with a smile.  _ Traitors _ .

Bruce’s carefully constructed façade was cracking after Oliver spoke, and he counted that as a victory. Oliver was apparently very bad at math. Dropping all semblance of common courtesy, the dark haired millionaire hissed.

“I do not approve of Tim’s relationship with your daughter. Nothing against the girl, she seems sweet, but  _ you _ , on the other hand...”

“And what should  _ I _ say? I keep seeing  _ your _ new child around  _ my _ daught-” Oliver stopped talking and looked at his adversary-slash-business partner. “Help me with this.” 

An imperceptible nod. “Sure.”

Oliver had an ally.

  
  


Apparently Oliver’s luck had run out years ago, since he had more foes than he thought, and not even Wayne’s presence had helped, looking at how the man’s oldest son was leading the so-called “Babies Happy-Ending Squad”. 

For every move they tried to make, the BHE Squad thought of a countermove and foiled their plans. Like when they tried to separate them by calling one of them for something totally invented on the spot and then whisk the other away. 

Bruce had taken Tim on the side to speak with him, and Cissie was waiting patiently the end of their conversation. Oliver was ready to kidnap her when Lian had come to him and tugged his shirt. 

“Hey Grandpa Ollie, can you help me build a sandcastle? The others are all busy! Pretty please?” 

Looking at the others he saw that they  _ seemed _ busy. He also noticed they were spying on him and his reaction. He moved his gaze back to Lian, and started to shook his head,

“No, I’m sorry baby, grandpa’s busy...”

Lian had, honest to God, widened her already big eyes, lower lip trembling, and had grabbed his hand. “Pretty, pretty please? I promise I will be a good girl and let you put the flag on top of the castle!” 

No one could say no to Lian. Oliver, sure as hell, tumbled after her puppy eyes. He sighed.

“Sure, baby. Let’s go.”

He never saw Bruce’s piercing stare as he walked to the shore, but he sure felt it digging a hole in his skull.

While he was building a channel, Lian happily stabbing the sand with her little plastic shovel, he caught Cissie and Timothy going towards the bar,  _ still _ hand in hand. It didn’t work.  _ Fuck _ . 

  
  


+1 

From the porch of the little bar, Cissie watched how her father and Mr. Wayne started arguing like children. Slowly she leaned on Tim’s shoulder.

“Do you think we should tell them we’ve been dating since a few days before my birthday party?”

“Nah.” Tim rested his head on top of hers. “It’s amusing watching them bicker like toddlers.”

“True.” 

Cissie took his hand in hers and smiled. She was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> The author loves to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
